Mind Messages
by Animefreak2000
Summary: Mikan asked to use Natsume's phone and he doesn't reply so she uses it anyway. What happens when she finds rather…Romantic texts from a woman that is not her? In that moment Mikan just chooses to lower her barrier. KOKOXMIKAN RATED T FOR IMPLIED FOUL LANGUAGE


Anime: I've always wanted to do that :)

I have suddenly become a MikanXKoko fan!

…But there are not many stories with this pairing so I am making one! Just a short one-shot!

Summary: Mikan asked to use Natsume's phone and he doesn't reply so she uses it anyway. What happens when she finds rather…Romantic texts from a woman that is not her? In that moment Mikan just chooses to lower her barrier.

X~MindMessages~X  
by Animefreak2000

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and school bell had just rang. Of course a certain cheery young girl hadn't arrived. "Ohayo Minna!" Mikan called. There she is, our lovely cheery main character. "Mikan-Chan" Narumi-sensei sweat dropped and started the lesson. Mikan is now 15 and her boyfriend of 2 years was no other than Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan had been a bit suspicious of Natsume lately, he had been hiding his phone from her. What surprised her most was that he had added a PASSWORD! He had never had a password on his phone before. Mikan was determined to find out why.

XxAFTERCLASSXx

"U-umm Natsume can I borrow your phone? Mikan asked. No reply. She lifted his manga to find him sleeping soundly. She took the phone off his desk.

[ENTER PASSWORD]

123

456

789

0

"2…5…8?" she typed in, it was his dorms number.

{INCORRECT}

"Oh Kami-sama" Mikan muttered and this time typed in '4..7..9' that was the length of his favourite manga.

{Welcome}

Messages ( 11 FROM Babe)

'_Who on Earth is Babe?' _Mikan wondered on his phone she was known as Polka. She clicked in to messages and went back as far as it would go… which was 7 months.

HE W-WAS CH-eating on her!

Babe: Hey baby when are you breaking up with her?- Today at 7:32

Natsume: Hopefully today-Today at 7:33

Babe: Heheh remember what time to come over! 7:33

Natsume : yeah ok love you! 7:35

She couldn't read any further, she couldn't. She turned to glance at Natsume just as he was waking up. Her body was shaking with sobs and her hand was keeping her mouth closed. " Hey what are you sti- Polka w-what are you doing?" Natsume stuttered "YOU CHEATING PIECE OF S**T" Mikan screeched, through the phone down and ran out of the room. Neither of them new that a certain mind reader was just a second down the hall.

KOKO'S POINT OF VIEW:

'_SHE FOUND OUT, oh God….Better text Luna and tell her that me and that idiot have split up…no point even trying to explain to her' _ Natsume thought. I can't believe it, Natsume would just let someone like Mikan go…just like that. He stormed into the classroom. "Why Hyuuga? Why would you do that to a girl as innocent and cheerful as Mikan?" I shouted. " Because, I don't need her" Hyuuga said stoically. I couldn't believe _him._ "You are absolutely pathetic, you know that?!" I spat and ran to the only place Mikan would be. The Sakura tree.

"Na-hic-su-hic (sobbing)" I heard Mikan sob. It broke my heart, to see her so fragile. "Mikan" I choked out scowling darkly just thinking about what he did.

"Natsume h-he (sob)" Mikan sobbed. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms."Shhhh, I know.. I heard it all, Mikan … lower your barrier " I whispered. Within seconds I was hit with so many thoughts and emotions. Anger ,sadness, hate, confusion and worst of all betrayal. Keeping all of this in for so long, she was so strong. But even strong walls can break. For the next 20 minutes I just held her. None of us said a word. '_Koko' _she called. "Yes?" I replied, but speaking out loud. '_Why did he do that to me?' _she thought. "Because he is an idiot to let you go" I whispered into her ear, she blushed madly. '_Thank you, for letting me just cry it out…your warm…SUGAR DID I JUST THINK THAT?' _Mikan thought. I chuckled and pulled her tighter. All of a sudden the nullification barrier was up again. "Mikan" I mumbled and turned to face her and just as I did she must have been trying to kiss my cheek. She blushed as her lips met mine but she didn't pull away. After about 10 seconds she pulled away. She stood up and started to walk away , I couldn't even move. All of a sudden I heard _'Thanks Koko…and that kiss, sorry about that' _

…_.._DAMN IT….. I think I just fell for Mikan Sakura

Just a little KokoXMikan there is way too many NatsumeXMikan (I still love them though)

Nice reviews please

XXXXX


End file.
